La Huésped
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Ella sabía que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, que tenía 17 años y que había muerto durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi a manos de Sasuke Uchiha; para ese entonces, su gran y único amor. Sí, ella sabía todo eso. El resto del mundo, no obstante, parecía ignorarlo./ Regalo para Sakamoto kirumi por el Amigo Secreto 2016 del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre de las Hojas [KakaSakuObi]
1. Convergencia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la Actividad: **Amigo Secreto** del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y está dedicado a **Sakamoto Kirumi.**

 **Pedido:** Triángulo entre Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Obito [KakaSakuObi] (...) Ambientada en el mundo shinobi. La historia cuenta de una Sakura siendo miembro del equipo de Minato y su desenvolvimiento en todo el desarrollo de eventos que les acontecieron (formación como equipo, la guerra, los ascensos de rango, el puente Kannabi o misión de Iwa, etc).

 **Advertencia:** What if...?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Importante:** Leer notas de autor al final del capítulo.

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **La Huésped**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 1: Convergencia**

 **…**

Vagando por los laberínticos túneles de su mente, Sakura trató de poner sus desaforadas ideas en orden. No estaba, sin embargo, por la labor de conseguirlo. Era demasiado lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses y ella, todavía presa de los detritos del aturdimiento, seguía mostrándose reacia al cambio. Más que al cambio, a las circunstancias.

A lo desconocido.

Ella sabía que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, que tenía 17 años y que había muerto durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi a manos de Sasuke Uchiha; para ese entonces, su gran y _único_ amor. Sí, ella sabía todo eso. El resto del mundo, no obstante, parecía ignorarlo. ¿Y cómo culparlos?

Si ella misma no viera su reflejo en el espejo cada mañana a través de unos oscuros ojos cafés en lugar del familiar verde esmeralda, no habría creído que tal cosa fuera posible. Si ella no hubiese constatado personalmente la sustitución de su extravagante guedeja rosada por una menos singular cabellera castaña, habría tachado a todos aquellos desconocidos de locos. De irracionales.

En realidad, no eran del todo desconocidos. Lo realmente desconocido era el entorno. Eran el tiempo, el espacio y las circunstancias lo que le resultaba extraño. Era hallarse en la perenne compañía de un Kakashi de 17 años lo que la perturbaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Era convivir con un Obito inocente, sin rastro alguno de la vileza que lo indujo a propiciar la destrucción del Mundo Shinobi, lo que la hacía preguntarse cuál sería el propósito de encontrarse en semejante situación. ¿Acaso estaba allí para cambiar el futuro? ¿Era su misión evitar la sucesión de ciertos eventos y con ello revertir su muerte? ¿Estaba allí para salvar a quién? ¿Al mundo? ¿Su mundo?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia como siempre que no hallaba respuestas lógicas a sus inquisiciones, pero se repuso enseguida y, separándose de la ventana desde donde hacía un rato que admirada el esplendor de la Villa de la Hoja, le echó una última mirada a su reflejo sobre el cristal: el rostro grácil de Rin no le disgustaba para nada; de hecho, ella se encontraba en la capacidad de admitir la encantadora belleza que su anfitriona poseía. Puede que su actual estatura proporcionalmente más menuda que la suya, fuera algo que había terminado aceptando un poco a regañadientes, pero eran, sin margen de error, las emociones que le causaban ciertas remembranzas de la vida de Rin, con lo que la kunoichi todavía no se sentía del todo preparada para lidiar. Y allí, en el acogedor espacio de la biblioteca del Hokage, se encontraba uno de los detonadores de esas emociones.

Estaba desde tempranas horas en la Torre Hokage, esculcando los archivos confidenciales del líder de la aldea que, dicho sea de paso, estaba a punto de convertirse en padre de un niño al que, Sakura sabía, llamarían Naruto, cuando tan de súbito como el golpeteo de su corazón al verlo, Kakashi se materializó en el alfeizar. No había dicho mucho al entrar con su típico aire desenfadado a la reducida estancia y ocupar un puesto en el amplio escritorio atiborrado de libros y pergaminos. A su parquedad, Sakura había correspondido del mismo modo; máxime porque la novedad de un Kakashi en los rigores de su adolescencia conseguía conmocionarla en demasía.

Dejándose caer a plomo en la poltrona, empezó a repasar la pila de documentos que contenían gran parte de los hallazgos que había hecho hasta ahora, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo. Kakashi, a su lado, la observó con la fingida indiferencia de siempre al tiempo que una fina ceja gris se arqueaba ante la expresión dubitativa de la joven. Al notar el escrutinio que pesaba sobre ella, Sakura sonrió de forma compelida. Por la fuerza del hábito, se había acostumbrado a las facciones imberbes de su antiguo profesor; rejuvenecidas por la época en la que ahora vivían. Un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo, le había llevado habituarse al hecho de que él la llamara por un nombre distinto al suyo.

―Rin. ―Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la voz de Kakashi muy cerca; su expresión sobria escudriñándola con atención―. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás con eso?

Sakura separó los labios con intención de hablar, pero aunque quería darle una explicación amplia de lo que le sucedía, temía que regresaran los tiempos en los que todos creían que había perdido la razón, así que encogiéndose de hombros se limitó a sonreírle; una extraña sensación de desasosiego anidándose en su pecho ante la intensidad de la oscura mirada de Kakashi sobre ella.

A eso, en definitiva, seguía sin acostumbrarse.

―Volviste a hacerlo ―musitó Kakashi más para sí mismo. Su rostro, medio oculto por la máscara, reflejaba la contrariedad de la incomprensión―. Antes no solías…

Y entonces cayó el silencio.

Sakura entendió en el acto las razones por las que Kakashi se había interrumpido. Sabía que él, al igual que Obito, tenía muy presente los eventos que, según sus pesquisas, habían suscitado la convergencia cósmica que la trajo espiritualmente a este tiempo. Por sus largas indagaciones en la biblioteca de su actual sensei, Sakura había logrado determinar la existencia de un agujero temporal que dada la compatibilidad de los chakras y las similitudes circunstanciales en las condiciones de su muerte y la de Rin Nohara, había generado un pliegue del tiempo y el espacio sobre sí mismos, trayendo como consecuencia que, al separarse de sus respectivos cuerpos, su energía vital y la de Rin convergieran en algún punto de esa confluencia astral.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por desenmarañar tal anomalía, ella no sabía si en su tiempo, Rin Nohara había logrado sobrevivir al ataque mortal de Sasuke; tal cual ella había hecho con el de Kakashi, y estaba ocupando su cuerpo y su lugar como Sakura Haruno. La kunoichi, no obstante, manejaba una teoría al respecto. Una teoría secundada por un hecho más desconcertante aún que todos a los que se había visto expuesta hasta el momento: Rin Nohara no había logrado cruzar la barrera cósmica que separaba un plano astral del otro, porque una parte de su alma todavía residía, aunque de forma inactiva, en su cuerpo; el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba Sakura.

Un cuerpo habitado por ambas almas.

Cuando Sakura despertó del COMA al que fue inducida por los ninjas médicos de Konoha en aras de restaurar el daño neurológico sobre su sistema nervioso, no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero en su galvánico estado de atolondramiento llegó a rozar el límite de la locura al confrontar la existencia de recuerdos y sentimientos que nunca antes habían habitado ni en su cerebro ni en su corazón. A medida que los sucesos iban componiéndose y sus recuerdos tomando una forma más tangible, ella no evocó solo su asesinato; el de Rin también se reprodujo con una exactitud dolorosamente desconcertante en su mente. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo extraño había sucedido en ese episodio hueco en el que creyó haber muerto a manos de Sasuke Uchiha. Todo fue a peor cuando se topó con el primer espejo que reveló el canje en su aspecto físico. Recurriendo a su lado lógico, Sakura trató de explicarse tales cambios con el uso de algún tipo de fuerte Genjutsu, pero fue después de constatar la información de su entorno que comprendió que ni siquiera estaba en su época y que ella, efectivamente, había fallecido y que a raíz de una curvatura temporal, su alma había ido a parar al cuerpo de Rin Nohara.

Trató de explicárselo a todos, pero solo consiguió que la tacharan, aunque discretamente, de desequilibrada. Kakashi, sintiéndose directamente responsable de su histérico estado, se solidarizó tanto con ella que se tomó la tarea de convertirse en su sombra. Preocupado más por su salud mental que por su recuperación física, la escoltaba a todas partes; lo que había aumentado en gran medida la rivalidad, hasta ese momento unilateral, que existía entre él y Obito. No pasaron muchos días, sin embargo, para que él percibiera que la mujer que tenía frente a sí, solo conservaba de su compañera los visos obvios de la apariencia. Cada día más consternado, el joven jounin comprobaba que la dulzura infantil de Rin había sido reemplazada por una fiereza indómita que, debía admitir en el fondo, le parecía más interesante que lo que había conocido de ella hasta el momento.

A sus ojos, Rin siempre había sido una chica reservada, cuyos modales solían rayar en una patológica y, por lo menos para él, irritante timidez. Pero esta nueva versión de su personalidad, era explosiva y, en algunos aspectos, hasta temeraria; además, lo trataba con un grado de arisca familiaridad que, a pesar de los años de conocerse, Rin jamás había manifestado en su presencia. Podía decirse entonces que, pese a lo absurdo de la situación, Kakashi estaba satisfecho con el cambio operado en ella y se sentía más a gusto con esta Rin de lo que jamás había llegado a sentirse con la anterior.

Era ilógico, se repetía él, que las marcadas diferencias en su nueva actitud lo cautivaran del mismo modo en el que una polilla se ve atraída por la luz. Pero a las pruebas se remetía: allí estaba él en su primer día libre en semanas, sentado a su lado, devanándose los sesos mientras la ayudaba a establecer extrañas teorías sobre viajes en el tiempo y reencarnaciones. Pero para su sorpresa, lo hacía con total beneplácito, porque además de ser una buena forma de poder estar con ella sin tener que rendirse más explicaciones que las necesarias, podía conocer a profundidad lo que pasaba por su cabeza. También estaba, por supuesto, el hecho de que esa cercanía le permitía intentar, casi siempre sin mucho éxito, esclarecer las razones por las que se sentía así con ella.

―Antes del ataque… ―retomó él, mirándola con velada persistencia y manejando, en la medida de lo posible, la incomodidad que le causaba tocar el tema del intento de suicidio de Rin―; te comportabas de un modo completamente distinto. Tú eras, en realidad, otra persona.

Sakura lo oteó de soslayo, indispuesta a renunciar a la protección que le brindaba el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos al ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas del insistente escrutinio de Kakashi. Sabía que él la observaba de una forma que jamás había advertido dirigida a ella mientras fuera su alumna y, sin duda, tras inspeccionar los recuerdos de su anfitriona -a los que pasmosamente tenía absoluto acceso- tampoco a Rin él le había dedicado alguna vez ese tipo de miradas.

Fue esa habilidad casi psíquica lo que, seguramente, desencadenó la falta de credulidad en su argumento del viaje astral. Era inadmisible para todo el que conocía a Rin, que se tratara de alguien distinto cuando comprobaron que ella recordaba, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, cada suceso, por intranscendental que este fuera, de su vida antes de aquel conato de suicidio.

―¿Te molesta? ―Quiso saber Sakura―. ¿Me refiero a que ya no actúe como antes?

―No ―admitió él―. Me agradas más ahora.

Y Sakura reconoció en sus facciones la sonrisa fácil, pero menos experimentada, de su antiguo profesor al tiempo que se sorprendía del efecto que ese simple gesto tenía sobre ella. Era cierto que siempre había pensado en él como un hombre enigmáticamente apuesto; sin embargo, ya fuera por la diferencia de edad o por la superioridad de su rango, nunca se había permitido recrearse en fantasías tan absurdas en las que la palabra lujuria cobraba un alto grado de literalidad. Lo peor, se reprendía Sakura cuando su lado racional se hacía de sus dominios mentales, era que Kakashi no era el único que protagonizaba esas fantasías. Obito, por alguna razón, también estaba presente. Siempre estaba presente.

Un tanto cohibida por la osadía de sus flexibles escrúpulos, ella se sacudió el rubor con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y, aclarándose la garganta, declaró:

―Es bueno oír eso.

―¿Pero eres Rin? ―Kakashi le preguntó, seriamente.

―Creí que había quedado establecido que lo era y que aquel trastorno de personalidad no era más que un daño colateral de mi irreflexiva decisión de interponerme entre tu técnica y el receptor original.

―Debería ser así. Es solo que a veces no estoy muy seguro.

Había una nota cortante en su voz; medio frustración, medio algo más y Sakura se preguntó, no por vez primera, que tan conveniente era insistir en hacerlo partícipe de su verdad. A Kakashi, su profesor, ella habría sabido cómo abordarlo hasta conducirlo hacia la verdad, pero el jovenzuelo con el que interactuaba ahora, se le hacía sumamente difícil entablar una conversación honesta. De cualquier modo, decidió arriesgarse y le preguntó:

―¿De que no estás seguro?

―De que seas realmente tú, Rin ―respondió él después de una premeditada y un tanto exhaustiva pausa.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras barajaba sus posibles respuestas. Antes de que alcanzara componer una contestación coherente, Kakashi dijo:

―No me molestaría que fueras otra persona. En realidad, a veces creo que lo eres. No sé cómo explicártelo. Simplemente, soy capaz de notar la diferencia. Y me gusta que así sea. Me gusta quién eres ahora. Solo siento curiosidad por saber que fue de Rin.

Sakura nunca había sentido –ni siquiera tras la certeza de que Sasuke la asesinaría en el campo de batalla- que su corazón bombeara la sangre con tanta celeridad por su sistema circulatorio como lo hacía ahora. Sabía que sus mejillas ardían, porque podía notar el calor subirle por el cuello y arremolinarse en sus mofletes. El cuerpo, laxo, pareció estremecerse cuando se percató de que Kakashi extinguía la escasa distancia entre ellos y su respiración se quedó atrapada entre los pulmones y su esternón cuando él utilizó una de sus manos para esconderle detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello castaño. Sus ojos negros parecían más oscuros que de costumbre y Sakura rescató de entre sus trastornadas reacciones un añorante anhelo que, se convenció, solo podía pertenecer a Rin Nohara.

―Rin sigue aquí adentro ―le confesó ella, creyéndose completamente sincera―. Ella no se ha ido. Creo que no tiene intención de hacerlo.

―Tal vez solo seas distinta ―reflexionó―. Y, sin embargo, a veces tengo la sensación de que me conoces de más tiempo.

Hacía ya un tiempo que ella había aprendido a llamarlo por su nombre a secas, sin ningún tipo de honoríficos que remarcara la distancia que antes, por lo menos en su caso particular, los había separado. Ya no había barreras y el conocimiento de dos vidas a su lado, le permitía a Sakura escoger las palabras correctas para tentarlo.

―Kakashi. ―carraspeó ella en un intento porque su voz recuperara la estabilidad. ―. Te conozco de toda la vida.

Él se encogió de hombros, alejándose. Acongojando a ambos por la restauración de la distancia.

―No lo estás entendiendo, Rin. Es como si tú supieras de mí cosas que aún ni yo mismo sé, pero que son ciertas. Como si pudieras predecir mis acciones. Es como si…

―¿Como si viniera del futuro? ―completó ella, ansiosa por darle respuestas; por obtener su confianza ciega.

―Exacto. Y eso me hace pensar en lo que dijiste, pero…

Sakura le sonrió, emocionada, aunque su alegría se esfumó con la misma alacridad con la que había aparecido en su semblante cuando lo escuchó añadir:

―Sé que eso es imposible.

Mohína, ella trató de sobreponerse al golpe mientras se movía hacía él al tiempo que un silencioso enfado parpadeaba en la profundidad de sus ojos castaños.

―¿Estás seguro?

La inquisición de la muchacha no fue lo que más perturbó a Kakashi. Fue ese arrebato suyo de tomarle el rostro en las manos para que la mirara, lo que terminó de conmocionarlo; fue el calor de su huella dactilar, quemándole la piel de la mejilla por sobre la tela de su máscara, lo que lo hizo plenamente consciente de su anhelo por sentirla. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía, porque ahora lidiaba con emociones lejanas a las que nunca se había visto obligado a hacer frente, pero sabía que era fuerte, arrollador e inconsciente. Podía dar fe de la aceleración de su pulso cuando tenía a Rin tan cerca de él como ahora; de la ansiedad que lo atacaba cuando la sabía lejos; de lo agudo de sus sentidos cuando de discernir los pensamientos de ella se trataba y de la fiereza de sus celos cuando era Obito y no él, el receptor de sus atenciones.

―No lo sé ―soltó en tono resentido―. Hace mucho que no estoy seguro de nada.

Y esta vez sí se alejó de forma irreparable.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **¡Tachán!**

 **Ok, no, seré más seria.**

 **Querida** **Sakamoto Kirumi, este ha sido la primera (de tres) partes de tu regalo y aunque sé que la cosa parece un tanto loca y estridente, yo espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Y si no lo ha hecho, recuerda que todavía me faltan dos capítulos para compensarte y lograr que te guste o, en su defecto, esta historia no te parezca tan putamente descabellada. Quiero que sepas que, obviando las dudas que me asaltaron al principio -las cuales te hice saber con la bella Deih- crear esta historia no me resultó difícil. Y la razón es porque es una locura de principio a fin... Solo me gustaría saber que fue de tu agrado y decirte que estás en todo tu derecho de acribillarme a insultos o preguntas, que estaré gustosa de esclarecer en los próximos capítulos... A manera de aclaratoria, me gustaría informarte que el siguiente episodio se centrará en la relación ObiSaku y que el último abordará -entre otros temas de relevancia- el KakaSakuObi para dar cumplimiento a tu pedido.** **Nos estaremos leyendo, preciosa.**

 **¡Feliz navidad para ti y tu hermana!**


	2. Dos cristales

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la Actividad: **Amigo Secreto** del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y está dedicado a **Sakamoto Kirumi.**

 **Pedido:** Triángulo entre Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Obito [KakaSakuObi] (...) Ambientada en el mundo shinobi. La historia cuenta de una Sakura siendo miembro del equipo de Minato y su desenvolvimiento en todo el desarrollo de eventos que les acontecieron (formación como equipo, la guerra, los ascensos de rango, el puente Kannabi o misión de Iwa, etc).

 **Advertencia:** What if...?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Importante:** Leer notas de autor al final del capítulo.

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **La Huésped**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 2: Dos cristales**

 **…**

Al principio, Sakura había atribuido el afloramiento de sus sentimientos por Kakashi a la previa existencia. Había tratado de convencerse que el hormigueo incesante que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que él –accidentalmente- la tocaba, era una reacción inconsciente del amor que Rin Nohara había albergado por él hasta su hibernación espiritual, pero suscitado el hecho que esa sensación se viera reforzada por la alusión a otros recuerdos que no guardaban ninguna relación con su anfitriona, a ella no le quedó más remedio que admitir la autenticidad de la situación: ella estaba enamorada de Kakashi, y por la intensidad del sentimiento, estaba lejos de saber si era algo reciente o era algo que sentía desde hace tiempo –puede que incluso desde antes de morir- y que apenas ahora era capaz de reconocerlo.

Esa disyuntiva, a pesar de todo, no era el mayor de sus problemas.

Cualquiera diría que hallarse en el pasado, cautiva en una realidad paralela que no guardaba ninguna semejanza con el mundo como ella lo conocía, debería ser el centro de todas sus preocupaciones; no obstante, ahora mismo Sakura estaba más angustiada por la tardía aparición de cierto pelinegro, que por el hecho de que hasta la fecha no había conseguido una forma de retornar a su mundo ni mucho menos tenía idea de qué consecuencias les podía acarrear su intervención en el futuro.

Su desasosiego tenía nombre y apellido: Obito. Obito Uchiha.

Sakura había casi desterrado de su mente todas las malas acciones que Obito hubiera cometido o no, en el futuro de todos, que formaban parte de su pasado. Sí, a veces a ella también le daba torticolis entender el orden cronológico de los sucesos y dejar los prejuicios atrás, porque después de todo, muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en su mundo, todavía no habían sucedido en este y, probablemente, si las cosas seguían el derrotero actual, nunca tendrían lugar algunos hechos desagradables. Por dar algún ejemplo, la muerte de los padres de Naruto.

Oh, claro que era raro hallarse en el retén de neonatos del hospital de la aldea viendo como su mejor amigo, con apenas unas cuantas horas de nacido, lloraba a todo pulmón al ser separado de su madre; tanto como lo había sido toparse en uno de los pasillos del área de pediatría con Mikoto Uchiha y un Sasuke de meses en brazos. Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo Sasuke que le atravesó el pecho una vez finalizada la guerra para evitar que ella volviera a interponerse en sus planes de iniciar otra contienda bélica, bajo el estandarte de una 'necesaria revolución'. El mismo Sasuke al que amó desmesuradamente, pero por el que ahora solo podía abrigar una resentida lástima.

―¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ―La alegre voz de Obito, llamándola por un nombre que ella seguía sin adoptar como suyo, logró que Sakura se distrajera de sus pesarosas cavilaciones; su corazón acelerándose ante el inminente y deseado contacto―. Lamento mucho la tardanza, Rin-chan, pero Kakashi insistió en que debíamos comprarle un obsequio al hijo de Minato-sensei y Kushina-san.

Sakura sintió sus facciones relajarse cuando las imágenes de su asesinato fueron reemplazadas por la radiante sonrisa de Obito y le tocó hacer malabares para que los brincos desbocados de su pecho no delataran su emoción ante el efusivo abrazo de su compañero.

―Te juro que me moría por verte, pero ya sabes lo pesado que puede llegar a ser ese bribón de Kakashi.

―Pensé que ya estaban llevándose bien. ―Fue todo cuanto Sakura se sintió en la capacidad de contestar; todavía abrumada a causa del cosquilleo producido por la piel de Obito al rozar la suya.

―Nos llevamos todo lo bien que se puede tratándose de nosotros.

Sakura sonrió ante ese comentario y sintió las mejillas arderle cuando reflexionó en la introducción de su frase anterior. En realidad, ella también se moría por verlo. Había estado contando los minutos desde que recibió el mensaje en el que Obito le comunicaba el nacimiento de Naruto y la citaba en el hospital para que lo conocieran. Pocas veces, Sakura se permitía cavilar en lo extraño que era sentirse de ese modo tanto con Kakashi como con Obito: quería estar con ellos a todas horas. Algo debía andar mal con ella de seguro, pero no era algo en lo que se recreara demasiado tiempo; así que siendo que había llevado una vida de represiones emocionales, ahora que la vehemencia de sus sentimientos se veía reforzada por el ímpetu de los de Rin, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

―¿Dónde está? ―lo interrogó, buscando con eso distraerse de sus propias meditaciones.

Obito la miró sin entender y antes de que exteriorizara la pregunta que se había reflejado en su rostro, ella añadió:

―El obsequio. Dijiste que tu demora se debía a que Kakashi te sugirió ir por un obsequio para el bebé. Pero no traes nada en las manos, salvo una orden de ramen ―acotó.

―Kakashi no se decidía, así que lo dejé solo en la juguetería. Además, creo que a Naruto le va a encantar el ramen instantáneo que preparan en Ichiraku's ―le sonrió de esa forma tan arrebatadora en la que ella había visto sonreír a muchos Uchiha al tiempo que dejaba el empaque sobre el quicio de una ventana.

A pesar de su distraído carácter, la mención del niño pareció hacer que Obito recordara la verdadera razón de la cita.

―¿Es ese? ―preguntó, señalando a un recién nacido de oscuros cabellos rojizos que dormía plácidamente en su incubadora―. Está bastante arrugado.

―Todos los recién nacidos tienen la piel arrugada, Obito. Pero no, no es ese. Naruto es aquel de allá; el rubio que está llorando.

Obito redirigió la mirada hacía donde apuntaba la delgada mano de Rin y para Sakura no pasó desapercibido el momento en el que sus ojos se iluminaron al posarse sobre el niño. Pegó el rostro al cristal, como si pudiera traspasarlo por pura fuerza de voluntad al tiempo que sus mejillas se estiraban de oreja a oreja en una innegable sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Es rubio ―festejó Obito, carcajeándose―. Igual que Minato-sensei. Kushina-san va a morirse.

―La apuesta ―recordó Sakura, a pesar de que el evento de la apuesta había tenido lugar justo antes de que ella ocupara el cuerpo de Rin―. ¡Ganaste la apuesta!

―Sabía que ganaría. Naruto es de mi equipo; él no permitiría que su madre me hiciera caminar disfrazado de _geisha_ por toda la aldea.

―Es cómico como un ser tan pequeño acaba de salvarte el pellejo ―repuso Sakura, rememorando el soliloquio de consternación que había escupido Obito luego de que aceptara el reto de Kushina―. Es obvio que él nació para ser un héroe.

―Te apuesto lo que quieras a que será tan excelente Hokage como su padre y como yo, cuando me convierta en el quinto Hokage de Konoha.

―Deja de apostar ―lo reprendió Sakura, intentando sonar autoritaria; una labor que le resultaba cuesta arriba dada la inflexión conciliadora de la voz de Rin―. A veces me recuerdas tanto a Tsunade-shisou.

―¿Quién es Tsunade-shisou? ―inquirió él, mirándola con la denotada curiosidad que le producían esas palabras. En seguida, deliberó―: No recuerdo que hayamos tenido ninguna maestra llamada Tsunade.

Eran en momentos como esos, en los que -a su juicio- Rin actuaba como si fuera otra persona, los que lo llenaban de un miedo irracional a perderla. A veces tenía la sensación inequívoca de que ya la había perdido y que no la recuperaría nunca, pero bastaba solo con mirar sus ojos cafés para que cualquier temor infundado por su irremediable ausencia, se evaporara. Ella seguía estando allí; Obito podía sentirlo y aunque era un hecho inexpugnable que algunas veces, por intervalos realmente angustiantes para él, Rin parecía irse lejos, también lo era que siempre conseguía la forma de volver.

Rin siempre regresaba a él.

Sakura miró a Obito con ojos acuosos. Las remembranzas de su vida pasada le atenazaban la garganta, reprimiendo todo el dolor de lo que sabía perdido en un sofocante quebranto de voz. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba que probablemente no viviría todo lo que vivió con personas que siempre serían importantes para ella, cada vez que trataba de vislumbrar todo aquello de lo que ahora desconocía su curso, su desenlace, todo lo que se estaba perdiendo de experimentar y que tal vez nunca experimentaría, una punzada escalofriante le surcaba el pecho tan vívidamente como si la mano de Sasuke la estuviera atravesando todavía.

―Naruto será el mejor Hokage de Konoha ―replicó ella, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Obito; todavía enredada en la telaraña de sus nostalgias―. No tienes ni día de todo lo que será capaz de hacer. Él…

―Espera, Rin-chan ―Obito la tomó de la mano para acercarla un poco más a él―. ¿Acaso olvidas que yo también seré Hokage?

Sonrojándose por el roce, Sakura sonrió; los latidos de su corazón siendo testigos de la consolidación de un sentimiento tan genuino como inusitado.

―Sé que Naruto será el mejor shinobi de Konoha porque nos tendrá a Minato-sensei y a mí para entrenarlo, pero no puedes olvidar que primero yo tengo que convertirme en Hokage.

―No lo olvido, Obito. Sé que ese es tu más grande sueño…

De súbito, Obito le soltó las manos y Sakura vio como el carmín coloreaba tenuemente sus mejillas. Moviéndose con el nerviosismo de un animal acorralado, él carraspeo un par de veces sin animarse a mirarla. Tras una atronadora pausa, él rió quedamente y sin humor. Finalmente, le dijo:

―Ese no es mi sueño más grande, Rin-chan.

Y aunque hubiera querido oírlo de su voz, Sakura fue capaz de adivinar en la mirada brillante de Obito que era ella su sueño más grande. Era su amor, su compañía lo que él más anhelaba. Ya fuera por lo emotivo de la situación o porque la realidad la golpeó con esa fuerza bruta con la que había intentado derribarla siempre, Sakura experimentó una cegadora y casi primitiva sensación de ira que solo pudo calificar como celos. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de identificar si eran sus celos por saber que a quien Obito amaba en realidad era a Rin Nohara, o eran los celos de Rin al darse cuenta que sería Sakura y no ella la que viviría lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ellos.

De cualquier modo, ella logró hacer de tripas corazón. Había pasado suficiente tiempo lidiando con voces en su cabeza, como para que la cantaleta que pudiera o no estar repitiendo Rin en su subconsciente lograra amilanarla de hacer lo que quería.

Sakura se quedó de pie frente a él a la espera de que Obito hiciera el primer movimiento; al advertir que él estaba incluso más petrificado que ella, resolvió tomar la iniciativa. Dio un par de cortos pasos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus manos dibujaron una miríada de circulares caricias en el rostro pálido de Obito; como una respuesta a su estímulo, él la rodeo de la cintura. Sakura supo entonces que su compañero ya estaba listo, así que cerró los ojos preparándose para sentir el calor de su roce; el beso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. No obstante, antes de que los labios de Obito se posaran sobre los suyos, Sakura escuchó el rumor apresurado de unos pasos, haciendo eco en el largo pasillo y cuando la voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos, ella sintió su corazón paralizarse en lo que bien habría podido ser un conato de infarto.

―Lamento la tardanza ―carraspeó el joven ninja; su voz baja se notándose tensa―. Pero se me atravesó un gato negro en el camino.

Obito reprimió un bramido al tiempo que los ojos de Sakura volaban a inspeccionar la expresión de Kakashi. Conmocionada, ella constató que había en su rostro una franqueza y una calma que, a pesar del aire general de incomodidad, frenaba cualquier acusación de reproche. Kakashi, en realidad, ni siquiera parecía afectado por lo que acababa de ver; por ser el único testigo de lo que casi pasa entre sus compañeros. Era, pensó Sakura de nueva cuenta consternada, como si se lo hubiese esperado.

―Que mal momento para no perderte en los senderos de la vida ―se quejó Obito, farfullando con la mandíbula apretada.

―Traje el obsequio ―replicó Kakashi, emulando una sonrisa un tanto indescifrable a la par que les mostraba un osito de felpa―. ¿Creen que le guste a Naruto?

Dejando la pregunta en el aire, pasó de sus amigos y se posicionó frente al cristal que daba al retén de neonatos. Su voz se mostró enternecida cuando dijo:

―Es un crío muy lindo. Y por suerte para ti no tendrás que desfilar transformada en una sexi geisha por toda Konoha.

El interpelado rodó los ojos al tiempo que Sakura trataba de descifrar a qué se debía ese patente desenfado en la reacción de Kakashi. Actuaba como si le hubiese importado un soberano cacahuate que Obito y ella hubiesen estado a punto de besarse. Como era obvio, Sakura no habría querido que sus compañeros protagonizaran una absurda pelea por algo tan inofensivo como un beso; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Sakura se sintiera sorprendida ante el extraño proceder del joven jounin; sobre todo después de aquella casi declaración de amor que le había hecho hace algunos días en el despacho del Hokage. Y es que Sakura estaba segura que, a su modo, esa contradictoria renuencia, era la única forma que había hallado Kakashi para exteriorizar lo que sentía por ella.

¡Solo por ella!

Esa era la diferencia más marcada entre los afectos de Obito y Kakashi. Obito siempre amó a Rin, pero Kakashi solo mostró algún interés por ella desde que Sakura ocupaba su cuerpo. Ella no sabía que tan bueno era que pudiera notar la diferencia.

―Estoy segura de que le gustará ―señaló Sakura.

―¿Cómo supiste cuál era Naruto? ―inquirió Obito en apariencia sorprendido.

Kakashi se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras aducía:

―Fue fácil identificarlo: es físicamente idéntico a Minato-sensei y tan escandaloso como Kushina-san.

―Lo es ―constató el pelinegro lanzándose también contra el cristal―. Realmente lo es.

Un caleidoscopio de imágenes en movimiento inundó la cabeza de Sakura, dejándola momentáneamente eclipsada ante el colorido collage de sus recuerdos justo en el momento en el que su mirada voló a la espalda de sus actuales compañeros de equipo, haciéndola revivir esa sensación de marginación tan conocida que siempre experimentó ante la excluyente superación de Naruto y Sasuke sobre la de ella. Durante el trayecto por sus remembranzas, un conocido pálpito de _déjà vu_ le oprimió el pecho cuando las memorias de Rin Nohara se adueñaron de buena parte de su cerebro; haciéndose más intensa en el momento que su mente se tropezaba con algún recuerdo significativo. La escena donde Naruto, Sasuke y ella se enfrentaban a Kakashi en la prueba de los cascabeles se contrapuso al episodio en el que eran Obito, Kakashi y otra vez ella, pero metida en la piel de Rin, los que intentaban arrebatarle los cascabeles a su sensei Minato. Y como ese, una miríada de recuerdos que pertenecían tanto a ella como a Rin Nohara, siguieron lloviendo hasta anegar su cabeza.

Sakura se reconoció a sí misma en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru mientras que con su equipo de aquel entonces llevaban a cabo la desenfrenada búsqueda del paradero de Sasuke. Acto seguido, esas imágenes fueron reemplazadas por una escena de celebración grupal, donde Rin festejaba junto a sus compañeros el ascenso a jounin de Kakashi; sin embargo, antes de que la tibieza placentera que acompaña a los buenos recuerdos se anidara en su pecho, Sakura vio horrorizada como todo se tornaba oscuro y el ambiente festivo mutaba a un episodio un tanto lóbrego en el que un Obito gravemente herido tras salvar a Kakashi de morir lapidado casi pierde la vida en las inmediaciones del Puente kannabi. La mente de Sakura saltó al momento en el que Minato Namikaze hizo acto de presencia en la cueva, logrando rescatar a sus alumnos y completar la misión asignada. Abrumada por la sobrecarga emocional, la kunoichi presenció la escena en la que Sasuke intentó asesinarla por primera vez hasta que la ocasión en la que sí tuvo éxito se mezcló con el preciso momento en el que Rin fue atravesada por el Chidori de Kakashi.

El dolor fue desgarrador; como cada vez que revivía esos recuerdos. Un jadeo de agonía se escapó de los labios separados de Rin y su voz pueril sonó atiplada al tiempo que una expresión de furiosa desesperación se hacía de cada rasgo facial de la pelicastaña. Bajo esa piel, Sakura emitió otro jadeo cuando intentó hablar; su voz había quedado disminuida a susurros; sonaba sin vida. De hecho, Sakura sentía que se le estaba escapando la vida… otra vez.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola, al público en general!**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo y feliz Día de Reyes... sí, llegué algo tarde, sobre todo porque ahora solo cuento con una semana para terminar y publicar la última parte. Pero que no cunda el pánico que todo está bajo control. Bueno, espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado y ojalá me puedan hacer llegar sus opiniones. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a favs y le dieron follows. De verdad, me hicieron muy feliz con la recepción que le han dando a esta historia; a lo que cuente con algo de tiempo, me sentaré a responder sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad!**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
